An Original Title for Something Horribly Overdone!
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Yes, it's another vocaloid short story collection.  Flee, flee in terror.
1. Table of Contents

**This is a table of contents for my short stories. It also tells what catagory it is, and what pairings are present. Not to mention a few notes on my thoughts.**

**1- The Plan  
Romance  
GakupoxOC, with slight MikuxLuka  
You know, I really dislike this. Like, really. It's so cliched. If it wasn't for the fact that I promised this story to my friend (Kaoru is her OC), I don't think I would have posted this.**

**2- My Romeo  
Romance  
LenxRin, with slight KaitoxMiku  
I actually like how this one turned out! Skip to this one, please. Oh, by the way, it gets a little bit... suggestive. NOT a lemon, not even a lime... maybe, like, an orange? There's a little bit of citrus, you know?**

**3- 10 Song Challenge  
Various  
Uhm... I don't even remember.  
I took ten random vocaloid songs and wrote a short story off of each of them... but I only had as long as the song was playing to write it. This is the result.**


	2. The Plan

**Taking a short break from translyricizing to write this story for my friend and put her in a good mood~! This will probably end up being a collection of short stories, and not all of them will contain OCs, but this one does, sooo... nyeah...**

"Go away."

"Aww, Luka, you know you love me!"

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm _your_ idiot!"

The flustered pinkette turned to face the purple-haired samurai that was following behind her like an obediant puppy dog. If there were any puppies out there with long purple fur, that is. Luka's face was harsh as she jabbed a blue-painted fingernail into Gakupo's chest. "Listen, idiot, I have someone I love, and it isn't you! So quit following me around before I whack you with a tuna!"

Gakupo didn't seem flustered by this, he just smiled. "Ah, Luka-chaaan, you're just being a tsundere! Why do you blush whenever you see me, if you aren't in love with me?"

_Whack!_

True to her word, Luka took the giant fish that was her character item (seemingly out of nowhere) and smacked Gakupo with it. "Baka." With that, she walked away. Gakupo wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to get that fishy feel off of him.

"Well, at least she didn't stab me with a fork this time."

Stabbing with a fork, slapping with a tuna, setting Taco Luka on him-Luka always abused him. But in her defence, he was constantly bothering her about her "love" for him. So he probably deserved most of the beatings he got. He didn't particularly mind it. He knew that she was just playing hard to get, after all.

"Did you say something, Gakupo-nii?"

Gakupo turned to see a girl with long-ish brown hair, lots of mascara, and magenta eyes. She was clad in a tiny black tank top magenta trim and black shorts, along with boots and detatched sleeves. Gakupo smiled at her. "Just talking to myself, Kaoru." Kaoru was one of the newest vocaloids to join up with the team, along with her friend Fumiko. Both of them were bilingual like his Luka, except English was their first language, and Japanese their second. Gakupo had taken on the role of big brother just like he had for most of the other vocaloids, and he liked Kaoru quite abit. She was sweet.

Kaoru smiled. Her cheeks were kind of pink. Gakupo thought they were always like that. "Isn't that the first sign of insanity?"

Gakupo smirked. "Ah, maybe. But I'm crazy in love!" Kaoru's face twitched a little when he said that. She looked angry for just a second. Gakupo cocked his head to the side, but didn't say anything.

"Ah. Luka." Kaoru's voice was flat and emotionless. Suddenly, Gakupo understood. For whatever reason, Kaoru didn't like the pink-haired woman. That wasn't unusual, alot of the vocaloids often formed rivalries, and some took it pretty far. "You know, Gakupo-nii, you could do sooo much better than her. All you do is give and give, and she..." Gakupo kind of stopped listening after that. He was busy thinking. A plan was forming itself in his head. A mean, evil plan, but also... genious!

"And also she... hey, are you even listening to me?" Kaoru snapped her thin fingers in front of Gakupo's face, and he blinked, smiling.

"Ah, my mind wandered off, sorry. Hey, would you like to go out to dinner with me? To that fancy place a few blocks away?"

Kaoru gasped and almost started choking on her grape-flavored gum. "A-ah, _what_?"

Gakupo smiled widely. "Yeah, I think that Luka's going out to shopping and dinner with Miku, and if she saw us out together, it might make her jealous!" It was genious, and Kaoru was the perfect person! Since Luka and her had a rivalry, it would really make her really mad, and since Kaoru was his friend, she'd be happy to go along with it, right? Right?

Kaoru's face darkened a few shades. "Oh. _Ooohhhh._ Um, sure."

Gakupo cocked his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru turned away hastily. "No, nothing. I'll see you later tonight, then?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Gakupo was dressed up and ready to go, and was now waiting outside of Kaoru's room. He heard another familier voice, and knew Fumiko was in there. They were speaking in English, so he could only make out a few words.

"I don't know why you're doing this." That was Fumiko. He figured she was getting Kaoru ready. He didn't really understand any of that sentance/

"Well, I love him, Fumiko! What was I supposed to do?" Love. Gakupo knew that word. And him. So Kaoru loved someone? He hoped that this "date" wasn't getting in the way of them being together.

Gakupo knocked. "Kaoru? You in there?" He heard some noise, and then Fumiko opened the door. The short girl looked up at Gakupo, her green eyes sparkling.

"Well, well, well. Taking Kaoru on a date, now are you~?" She looked like she was about to say more, but Kaoru abruptly appeared and clapped a hand over her friend's mouth, glaring.

"Watch it, shorty." Fumiko smiled as best she could underneath Kaoru's hand and gave a thumbs up. Kaoru sighed and realeased her. Fumiko wiggled her green-painted fingers, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll leave you two... _alone_ now. Have fun~!" With that, the short girl skipped off. Gakupo looked at Kaoru.

"Wow... you look really nice." The girl was wearing a short purple dress that hugged her curves, and sprappy black stiletto heels. Her hair was up and slightly curled, framing her face. She had her normal eyeliner on, along with some purple eyeshadow. At Gakupo's words, she blushed slightly and smiled.

"You sound so suprised. For the record, you don't look to bad yourself. Are we going, or what?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, Kaoru! I think that's her!"

Gakupo shifted slightly, trying to get a better look. Yup, that was Luka, entering the resuraunt with Miku. Both were dressed rather nicely. The hostess smiled and began to lead the two to a table. Gakupo smiled and waved. "Luka! Miku! I didn't know you two would be here!"

Luka winced and tried to pretend like she didn't hear him, but Miku turned and smiled sunnily. "Gakupo! Kaoru! Hi~!" The tealette skipped over to the two's table, clutching at Luka's hand. "What are you guys doing here? Oh, are you on a date?" Miku giggled childishly. Luka was busy glaring at Kaoru, and Kaoru was glaring right back, so Gakupo answered.

"Yeah, we are! What about you guys?" All of a sudden, Luka got a slightly paniced look on her face.

"Miku, wait-"

Miku giggled. "Luka-onee and I are on a date too!" With that, she kissed the startled pinkette on the cheek.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wait... you mean... you two are, like..."

Miku giggled again, as Luka rubbed the back of her neck akwardly. "Well, of course, silly! Haven't you ever heard 'Magnet?' We were the ones who sang that originally, you know?"

Both Gakupo and Kaoru were silent, and the hostess tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, are you going to sit down, or not? I don't have all day, you know!"

Luka kissed the top of Miku's head. "You go. I'll be right with you, love." Miku smiled and waved before following the annoyed hostess. Luka turned to face Gakupo and Kaoru. "Look, I know this must be a bit of a shock to you..."

Gakupo blinked. "So all this time... the one you loved... was _Miku_?"

Luka sighed. "Yes. I tried to tell you, Gakupo. I don't love you. I'm... sorry." With that, she walked away, to sit next to the tealette. The two shared a brief kiss. Gakupo sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I really thought... that she was just playing hard to get... she's right. I really am an idiot."

Kaoru put an arm around the purple-haired male. "Hey, now, how were you to know? She's always so mean to you anyways. You aren't missing much, no one likes an abusive relationship."

Gakupo sighed. "Yeah, but who else would ever love me? Rin's too young, Gumi's like a sister to me, and Miki likes Kaito. I thought Luka was the one! There's no one left who loves me..."

Kaoru coughed. "W-well, there's one." Gakupo looked up, suprised.

"Really, who?"

Kaoru blushed deeply, leaning in close. "Guess." With that, she pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes.

Gakupo was taken by suprise, so he didn't react right away. Kaoru drew away quickly, blushing. "I-I'm sorry!"

Regaining control, Gakupo put his arms around her waist. This time, he was the one who kissed her. The girl's eyes widened in shock, then closed as she answered him happily. The two stayed like that for a moment, before Gakupo broke away, smiling.

"I'm not."

**Sooo... is it horrible? Yes. Cliched? Absolutely. Did you like it? Probably not. I promise, they'll get better as time goes on. So, yeah. Review?**


	3. My Romeo

**After seeing the most FANTASTIC Romeo and Cinderella PV for the RinxLen version, I was inspired. So this was born.**

He was Romeo, and I was Juliet. Yeah, it sounds like some sort of nasty cliche from some silly little teenaged girl, in a relationship that won't last a week. But when I say this, I'm dead serious. Right down to the whole "our-families-hate-each-other" thing. Yeah.

"Well, this sucks." He snorted at my ever-so-insightful comment.

"Yeah." He was kinda quiet, but not in the "look-at-me-I'm-so-brooding-and-mysterious" kind of way. He was just kinda shy. The opposite of loud-mouthed me.

I used that loud-mouth of mine to elaborate. "No, really! Here we are, completely in love with each other, but we can't even go out on a stupid date! All because your great-great-grandfather killed my great-great-grandfather, and now our families hate each other. So you're stuck climbing in my window every night, and we're cooped up in my room, afraid to even go out in public!" I turned to him, but he was looking at me oddly. "What is with you?"

He smiled, slowly. "You just said we were in love."

I snickered, dropping my head so that I was lying in his lap. "Well, no freaking duh."

He sighed, stroking my hair. "Don't worry. Somehow, some way, I will make sure that we're together. I love you, Rin."

I sat up, straightening the nightgown that I wore. "And I love you, Len. Even if I'm not supposed too." With that, I kissed him, with all of the passion I felt.

xxxxx

"But, GAWD, Rin, he's just, like, soooooo cute~! If I wasn't already going out with Kaito, I swear, I'd be aallll over that. I don't see why you're family hates him so much. I mean-hey, Rin, are you even listening to me?"

I turned to Miku, cocking my head to the side. "Ah, I'm sorry, I spaced out, who are we talking about again?"

Miku rolled her eyes, sighing. "Len Cryptone, of course! Why does your family hate him so much? I mean, you two would make _such_ a cute couple!"

"Miku!" I was immediatly taken aback.

Miku giggled. "Oh, come on! I mean, you guys even look alike! You're, like, soulmates!"

Although I silently agreed with her, I just snorted. "Are you saying that all twins are soulmates?"

Miku nodded. "Hell yeah! Twincest is hot!" This caused us both to erupt into giggles, and I was also able to avoid her question. Her question about why the Vocanes and the Cryptones were rivals.

It was so stupid, really. YEARS ago, our great-great-grandparents got into an arguement, and his killed mine. Now our families rival eachother in everything. That's probably why we both got sent to the same school: to see who would do better. Academically, that's him, but that's just because he's a freaking genious. I'm better athletically, though, so ha-ha.

But the rivalry... it was just so freaking stupid. I mean, really, can't we let bygones be bygones, already? I mean, once I mentioned to my mom that maybe the Cryptones weren't all that bad, and she _flipped_. Started ranting on and on about how no daughter of her's would talk like that, how she would disown me, blah, blah, blah. And I really didn't mean to fall in love with Len. Really, I didn't! I mean, what kid would willfully do something like that?

I started out in science class. We were paired up as partners in a lab, and we got to talking. And... he turned out to be a really, really cool guy. He shares my umhealthy obsession with road rollers, and his love of bananas rivals my love of oranges. We both like the same music, and we both love to sing. And our voices... they sound _fantastic _together. I know this sounds corny, but it's like we're made for each other. Miku hit the nail on the head with her joke: We really are soulmates.

Sheesh, that really did sound corny. I warned you, didn't I?

Miku and I switched topics then, going on to how much we hated Yowane-sensei (seriously, she was always crabby and probably hung-over), and as we did so, we walked to our next class, walking past Len.

We exchanged knowing smiles.

xxxxx

"Goodnight Okaa-san, Otou-san!"

"Goodnight, Rin-chan!" I heard my parent's voices drift upstairs towards me. I went to my room, sighing. I just had on my nightgown, a blue thing with polka-dots and lace. Other then my hair accesories (I was obsessive about them, and only took them off when I was showering), I had _nothing_ else on.

"I'll be a good girl tomorrow... I'm sorry." I applied some mascara and eyeliner. I had never been one for make-up, but wanted tonight to be special. See, I was planning on... giving myself to Len. Completely. We were only sixteen, but I loved him, and I wanted to be his! Completely and absolutely. So this was my token of my love for him. Now, there was no going back.

I heard the familier knock that meant he was at my window, then the window itself sliding open. Immediatly I turned to him, my heart racing fast. This was it. This was really it. Tonight, it would finally happen. He noticed my new look, and raised an eyebrow. "Rin, what's with the-" That's all he managed to get out before I crushed my lips against his.

I pressed my body against his, and he put his arms around me. He was confused about my eagerness, and I felt him start as he felt me-really-and realized that I wasn't wearing anything underneath the thin nightgown. I felt him try to pull away, but I held him closer, shrugging my shoulder so one of the lacy straps fell off and hung there. Breaking our kiss for only a second, I whispered in his ear, and felt him shiver.

_"Make me yours."_

xxxxx

That night passed in a blur of passion. We were wrapped in an endless embrace, and we were one being, not two. There was some pain, but it was lost in the sweet pleasure, and love. "I love you," I had gasped out, "I love you!"

We had kept fairly quiet, knowing that my parents were still in the house. I had bitten his shoulder, stifling my cries. I felt him gasp at that, but he just tightened his hold on me, had drawn me closer. We moved together, we loved together, and we reached our peak together.

After he left, I felt alone... empty. Also somewhat dirty. What had I done? Surely, after this he wouldn't be able to meet my eye, wouldn't respect me. As it was a weekend, I moped around the house most of the day, nothing cheering me up.

For some reason, I was positive I had lost my Len, my love. He hadn't said anything after he was done, he had just... left. Had he really been so disgusted with me? He should be. I acted like a slut. A nothing. In my haste to give myself to him, I distanced him from me.

That night, I lay in my bed. Ten minutes passed, fifteen, twenty... and still, Len didn't arrive. I started to cry. "You stupid, stupid girl! Why did you ruin it, when it was so perfect?" I wailed quietly into my pillow, feeling sick. In the bed where I had lost my love, I had never felt more alone.

"Rin."

I shot awake. I wasn't even aware that I had fallen asleep. I must have cried myself to sleep. But what had woken me up? That voice... "Len!" My voice broke on his name as I hurtled into his arms, trying not to sob like an idiot.

His voice was completely perplexed. "Rin... what's wrong?"

"I thought you had left me!"

Len pet my hair, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "Why would I do that? I love you, Rin!" At this declaration, I felt the tears slip down my face, and I buried my face in his chest, not wanting him to see.

"W-well, after last night you didn't say anything, I thought I had gone to far, and you were disgusted by me, and then you were late, and... and..." I trailed off to hear him laughing softly. I balled up a fist and punched his chest, softly. "This isn't funny, Len!"

Seeing that I was really upset, he stopped laughing, turning my tear-streaked face up so I could look at him. "I'm sorry, Rin, but you're just being so silly! Of course I wasn't disgusted by you, I was just thinking. And I was late... because I had to pick up this." He carefully disentangled himself from me, before getting down on one knee. To my suprise, he pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring.

"Rin... I love you. Marry me."

I was shocked. "But... the feud... and... our families..."

He smiled, taking my hand in his. "Screw the feud, and our families. We'll run away together. Kaito and Miku are waiting outside, they'll help us start a new life, far away from here."

Okay, if I was shocked before, now I was absolutely dumbfounded. "M-m-miku? Kaito? W-what?"

He slipped the ring on my finger. "Meet me outside in fifteen minutes... if you decide you want to go with me. But I've decided, Rin. I can't live without you." He kissed me, and then left.

xxxxx

I stood on my balcony, fully dressed, suitcase in hand. I bit my nail, the one on the finger that held the ring. I loved Len, but... could I really do this? Leave my whole family, I mean?

It wasn't like I would miss my family-they never really loved me, I was just a thing, something they could use to pit against the Cryptones. But this was my life. Out there, in the wild, who knew what would happen? I could just... get swallowed up, eaten by that big, wide world.

"Rin!"

I looked down, seeing Len holding his arms out to me. And suddenly, my doubt vanished. Because Len would save me. I leapt off the balcony, into his waiting arms. "Took you long enough." I stuck my toungue out at him.

"Soh-ree~! It's not every day this happens, you know!" I jumped as someone grabbed my suitcase, then relaxed when I realized it was only Kaito. Miku was right behind him, beaming at me.

"I told you, you guys are soulmates!"

I rolled my eyes, as we gathered into Kaito's car. Sheesh, fancy nineteen-year-old with his own car...

"We got you two fake IDs, a new house, a new life. In a town far away, where hopefully no one will know you. We're coming too, of course."

I gasped in suprise at Kaito's words. "You two? Why?"

Miku shrugged. "Mom and Dad decided that they didn't like me dating an older man. So I figured, time to split. We're all living in one house, and it's not very bit, but oh well."

I was shocked, but decided to press the details out of Miku later. "Well, what's my new name?"

"We kept our first names, but you are now Rin Hanane, my sister, since I am now Miku Hanane. Kaito is now Kaito Aisune, and Len is Len Kagamine. When you're married, you will be Rin Kagamine. Do you see the joke here?" Dumbfounded, I shook my head. She rolled her eyes. "Hello, Kagamine, Kagami, mirror? Like twins? I told you, twincest is hot!"

After a moment of silence, all four of us laughed as we drove into the unknown.

xxxxx

In the morning, the Vocanes woke to find a horrible sight. Their daughter, Rin, was missing. It was the maid who found the note.

_He's my Romeo, but I'm not his Juliet. Because Romeo and Juliet, they both died in the end, didn't they? No, we're going to have a happy ending, even though I know you won't approve. Please, don't try to find me. If you even slightly care about me, leave me be. I know this will probably be ignored, but I can try, right? I can't say I love you, since I don't honestly think you love me, but... I guess I'll miss you guys. Kind of. But you never really accepted me, who I am. You tried to make me who you wanted me to be. And that just isn't right. So... I'll can the crap and end this._

_See ya,  
Rin (AKA Cinderella-she had a happy ending, right?)_

**I don't know whether to be proud of this or not... what do you guys think?**


	4. 10 Song Challenge

**I got this idea from Hannahmypet's deviantart page. 10 vocaloid songs were chosen at random, and I had to write a fanfic based off of each of them. Sounds easy, right? The hard part is I could only write for as long as the song lasted. Sooo... here's what came of it.**

1: Toeto

Why, why why?

I'm Luka Megurine, dammit! I'm strong! The singer of songs Like "Perfect Liar" and "Bullet for Prisoner." In "Magnet," I was totally the seme. I'm brave, fearless, seductive... why are you doing this to me?

Yes, you. I'm talking to _you_. I'm always so freaking nervous around you! Ever hear the expression "cat's got your tongue?" Well, that's how I feel when I'm around you. I just can't get out my words.

"E-eto... ano, hang on... e-eto..."

Yup. You give me a weird look and walk away. "Dammit." I mumble under my breath, talking freely now that you're gone.

One day, I swear, I'll tell you all my feelings without a hint of this annoying stutter.

2: Adolescence

Remember that game we used to play when we were kids? You were the princess, and I was your knight. I vowed to protect you, no matter what. From the bullies at school, from our parents rules, even...

From me.

"Len, why are you walking away. Look at me!" You grab my arm, and spin me around. Your eyes widen as you touch my wet cheek. "Len... are you... crying?"

I sniffle, trying to turn away. You hold my face, making it impossible. You always were the tougher one. "Rin... please... we have to respect our parents' wishes..."

You cross your arms and stamp your foot stubbornly. "To hell with them and their rules! I don't want to sleep alone yet. Len... please..." You start to sniffle and I feel my heart break. "Len... don't leave me alone..." You hurtle yourself into my arms, pressing your lips against mine with more passion then I could ever imagine.

All my carefully built walls break in that moment. Looking back, I lock the door. You go and sit on your bed, waiting for me. But I won't make the advances. I'll leave it up to you.

After all, I am only your knight.

3: Twilight Circus

Twirling. Twirling around and around. This is my fate, forever. I must dance forever.

There is no music playing anymore. The tune I was so used to burned away with the rest of the circus. That doesn't matter. A doll enchanted to dance forever doesn't need music.

I remember everything. The wooden stage that my feet one twirled upon, the laughing clowns that would entertain the audience as they waited for other acts, the clock that always chimed so loudly. And of course, that death defying act, when a tiger would jump through a hoop of flames. I don't think anyone expected that hoop to fall to the ground...

I want to cry. I want to show some sort of anguish for my lost friends. But, alas, this body I'm in does not have any emotion. I cannot even take a rest. I must dance... and dance... and dance...

"Mama, look at the pretty doll!" I hear a young child's voice. Could it be that someone has noticed me?

"Honey, don't touch that. It's old and dirty, it has a bunch of germs." The mother leads the child away by the hand, but I cannot even wave in farewell.

Dance... dance... I must continue my dance.

4: Festival of Asylum

"Miku!"

Oh, God, what have I done? I've shot one of my best friends! The gun drops from my hand as you stumble backwards... off the roof.

Remember when we first met? Len was with me, of course. Ever since the disese started and Masked took over, he never left my side. I wonder... if I had been the one to change... would he leave me? I doubt it. He's a good brother...

We got together. You, me, Len, Meiko, Gakupo. And Kaito. You fell in love with him. You two were adorable together. It made me happy to see you so happy.

And then he changed. We cried together, mourned him as a team. When you shot him, I swear I could hear your heart shatter as his stopped beating. We all tried to comfort you, but you were inconsolable. It really wasn't any surprise when you succumbed to the same disease as so many others. You didn't have the will to fight.

You became evil. It hurt my heart to see you like that. When I saw you for the first time, wearing that mask, I screamed. I couldn't help it. And... somewhere in the depths of those red eyes... I saw recognition.

"Rin... run. Run away."

I did. But we were fated to meet again. You hurt my arm when we fought, but I hurt so much more. The gunshot... it was so loud. I thought I might be deaf.

I reached out and grabbed you. You looked up at me... and you smiled. "Rin... you can let go..." My hurt arm couldn't hold you anymore. You fell...

I couldn't bare to watch you hit the ground. Instead, I ran back to my waiting teammates, burying my face in Len's chest. I'm sorry, Miku...

5: Fear Garden

"R-rin... what have you done?"

I frown, looking at your face. Something is wrong... you look scared. Is there a bee in here? "What's wrong, brother? Don't you like my garden?"

Your face is green. Oh dear, are you sick? I rush to you, to feel your forehead, but you flinch. It's like you're afraid of me... I suddenly feel very angry. You can't be afraid of me! Not after all I've done for you!

But I forgive you. I love you, after all. I go to my first flower, feeling it's teal petals. "You know, she was spending too much time around you... I could tell you liked it, so I picked this flower just for you! Don't you like it?" I hold out the pot for you. You take it with shaking hands.

"R-rin..."

I stop you. "You know, brother, if anyone else were to know about this garden... I might just get a new addition... with bright yellow petals. So, if anyone were to tell you about my garden..."

"It's all lies." You give me a shaky smile. "Love you, sis."

6: Kokoro/Kokoro Keiseki Mix

I'm dying. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

You stare at me with those blank eyes. "Why does professor cry?" I turn to you, smiling.

"It's nothing... don't worry about it."

I sit heavily in my chair. I wipe the blood I had coughed into my hand hurriedly onto my lab coat. I knew I was sick... I knew this was coming. Just... not this soon! I'm not ready... I haven't finished your heart yet!

"Message... sending..." Your robotic voice sounds... off. "The source it..." Is it just me, or is the robotic tone leaving your voice? "The future!" I gasp. There is no trace of roboticness in your voice. I lift my heavy head, to see an incredible sight.

You! You're standing in front of me, holding out flowers and... smiling! Tears are running down your face, but you're smiling at me! "Professor... Len... Arigato... I love you." You dump the flowers in my lap.

I reach out a shaking hand and touch your face. You hold it there. "Rin... I love you, too..." I want to say more, but another cough racks through my body. I look at your beautiful face...

And, abruptly, it changes. You're back to normal. My hand drops to my lap. But I don't mind. I know that that was more than a hallucination. You... I know you'll get your heart eventually... but I'm afraid it might be to much for you.

"Rin... I'm sorry..." My vision goes black, but soon it will be replaced with light.

I know, that one day, we will meet again. In heaven. Rin... arigato. For everything.

7: Owata! (Gakupo's version)

"You two! This is all your fault!"

Rin and Miku gave Gakupo innocent looks. "What do you mean, Gakupo-nii-san?" Rin smiled innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean! You sabotaged my alarm clock, and my phone, and stole my change! Then to make it worse, you followed me around singing all day!"

Miku scratched the back of her neck. "Gakupo-nii, we didn't do any of that. We just like to sing!"

Gakupo sighed, letting his head rest on the tree. "M-maybe you're right..."

"Of course we're right." Rin smiled indulgently.

"Anyways, no harm came of it. Kaito never showed up." Miku put on the same smile.

"I guess..." Gakupo walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Rin and Miku giggled and slapped each other high-fives.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah! Let's do it to Len next!"

8: Spice!

All those girls... they never meant anything, you know. It was always you.

I knew I couldn't have you. Society would have found it wrong. So I went out with other girls. But just one girl couldn't match your brilliance.

Miku, Luka, Meiko, Teto, Neru, Gumi, Miki... I never really loved them. I always imagined you.

It broke my heart, seeing you with him. You yelled at me for punching him. I don't blame you.

Now I'm staring at you. You can't even see me. You're innocently getting a pop out of the pop machine, and I'm staring at you through the window like a creeper.

No more! I have to have you! Within an instant I have you pinned against the wall.

"Len! What the hell, Len? Len?" Hearing you say my name is so sweet... I want to hear you screaming it. Moaning it.

Wait, what am I doing? I'm about to rape my sister! Tears fill my eyes. I can never have you. I let you go and turn away...

But you pull me back. "Hey... don't stop. I wanna taste your spice."

9: Magnet

Our love... I know it's considered wrong. Honestly, I don't care. I want everyone to know it. But... I'm just too worried.

What would people think of us? You and me... together... it wouldn't be accepted.

Seeing you with him, though... it makes my blood boil. Seeing him with his hand around your waist... I want to puke. Seriously. I want to be able to touch you like that!

You look over your shoulder at me and smile. It's not enough. I need you! Making up my mind, I storm over to you. I'm not in control of my actions. It's like a magnet is drawing me towards you.

You gasp when I kiss you. So does everyone else. Like I said, I don't care.

I pull away from you. Everyone's staring at us. You don't notice. You have eyes only for me. "Miku..."

I smile, putting a finger to your lips. "Hush, Luka. I'm done hiding."

Unbelievably, you smile at me. And I know... we'll always be together. No matter what.

"I love you... my precious butterfly."

10: Why Don't You Call Me Yet?

Len... I'm waiting here for you. Why don't you call? You were supposed to be here an hour ago.

This is so like you, Len. I suppose I should be worried that you got hurt or something, but I'm not. Because honestly, I knew you were going to be late. You're always late.

But you always call, Len. Why aren't you calling now? Don't you love me anymore?

I know I'm not perfect, Len. I'll change! I won't be so loud anymore, I promise! I won't swear as much. I'll be less jealous.

But then... maybe you dislike something about me that I can't change. Is it my height, Len? Maybe my hair color? Am I... is it because I'm not sexy enough?

I'm sorry, Len! Don't leave me, please! I love you! I can't live without you!

Please, Len... why aren't you calling? Don't you want to see me? I want to see you, Len... so badly.

Crap. I'm crying. Here in a public place. People are staring, Len! Hurry!

"Rin! I'm sorry I'm late!"

I see you running up to me, and I'm too relieved to even be mad. I run into your arms. You look worried. "Rin, I'm sorry... don't get so worked up!"

I beat a fist against your chest. "Why didn't you call me?"

You cock your head to the side. "Rin... you're phone is dead. I kept getting your answering machine."

I take my phone and open it. It didn't light up. I blushed. "Oops."

**You know, originally this was the 15 song challenge, but I shortened it because I'm lazy xD So, yeah... these were freaking random. Reveiw, maybe?**


End file.
